Zera
'''Zera '''is one of the main characters in the series, voiced by Tegan Moss. History Zera is Cryos' and the Ice Queen's regally and unbearably beautiful and extremely cute daughter and princess of Ice Locusts. She is a dreamer and wishes to go on adventures like her father. She often stows away on his vehicles, but he always finds her. She can act quite arrogant at times, but she is actually quite caring and sweet. She is a skilled sharpshooter. She trains with Cryos to be a diplomat and with Jade to be a warrior. Meeting Graveheart When Graveheart was brought to the base after sustaining wounds while protecting Ice planet, Zera met him and immediately gained an admiration for him because of his bravery. She was the first to notice that he was awake after his wounds were healed. She revealed Tekla's condition to him and informed him that her mind was damaged. Planet Fire When Graveheart and Cryos attempted to convince Prince Pyrus of Planet Fire to join the Alliance, Zera confronted him and protested the Trial by Fire that he put them through to prove themselves. While they argued they were attacked by Beast Drones. When Pyrus was injured, Zera used her cold to heal him. Together they fought the Drones and were eventually saved by Jade. Zera was overjoyed when her father emerged from the Trial alive. After this, Zera built a very close friendship with Pyrus. After Zera and Pyrus returned from Remora, Jade began teaching her how to fight so she can be safe while her father is on missions. Capture During a Beast Drone attack on Planet Ice, Zera was kidnapped by Blokk and held in one of their secret installations there, with the intent of preventing the Alliance from attacking all off them because Zera could be in any one of them. Cryos gave the Alliance ships the signal to her homing locket so they could identify and destroy the installations that didn't have Zera and rescue her from the one that did. Cryos escorted Zera out of the base, and Jade destroyed it with explosives. Cryos felt like he'd betrayed his people by prioritizing his daughter's safety over theirs, so he abdicated the throne of Ice and left Commander Medstar in charge of Ice in his stead. Exploring Remora While Pyrus was taking Zera back home on a Bladewing, Beast Drones crashed their ship into the dead Planet Remora. They were stranded there until they could effect repairs. During their search for replacement materials for the ship's damaged components, they found an entrance to a secret military installation inside Remora. It was full of machinery and Beast Drones, which Blokk ordered to capture them, but the two young royals overpowered the drones and escaped, largely due to a series of smoke bombs Zera had prepared. After returning to the ship, Zera quickly repaired it, and they left the planet and returned to the Aurora. Zera embraced her father, who said he'd convinced Jade to train her to be a warrior, then Pyrus revealed what they found to their comrades. Exploring Ice When Tekla searched for a way to stop the Beast Planet, which she glimpsed in Lamprey's mind, in Planet Ice, Zera followed her. She later guided her through the treacherous caverns of Ice to reach her destination, though the way was blocked by hungry feral Ice Fleas. Appearances # Behold, the Beast # Born in Fire # Blood is Thicker… # Against all Odds # Uneasy Hangs the Head # Ragnarok (Part 1) # Worlds within Worlds # This is the Way the World Ends… (mentioned) # Sandstorm # Girls Night Out # Death of a King # The Long Road Home # Ascension See Also * View more images of Lady Zera Equipment * Homing Locket * Ice Pistol * Borealis * Nanites * Smoke Bomb Trivia *Mainframe's original War Planets style guide refers to her as "Lady Frost", implying Frost is her surname. Category:Characters Category:Planet Ice Category:The Alliance Category:Voiced by Tegan Moss Category:Females